While Sarah Vaughan Sings Sleepy
by VietAngel
Summary: Mark has a special surprise for Callie. Part of my series of Torres-Sloan family one shots.


**Title**: While Sarah Vaughan Sings Sleepy**  
Author**: VietAngel (vietangel80)**  
Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Mark has a special surprise for Callie.

**Author's Note**: Just a one shot that popped in my head yesterday. An addition to my series of one shots about the Torres-Sloan family.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

"Remind me to apologize to my dad for ever complaining about how his money was ruining my life," Callie said as she let out a sigh of relief and unceremoniously dropped her purse in the middle of the floor.

She and Mark had just arrived home from a two week long medical conference and if not for her father's private jet, they'd still be standing in Hartsfield-Jackson trying to get through security. Instead, they high-tailed it to the airport immediately following the closing dinner. They were still donning semi-formal attire since Callie insisted on not even stopping to change. He wasn't complaining though…she had delivered on her promise to let him look under her dress if he didn't argue with her, and they were now proud members of the mile high club.

It was barely past 6:00 p.m. in Seattle, but all Callie wanted to do was strip naked and curl up in bed. She hated flying cross country because she always ended up jet-lagged for several days afterward. Mark one the other hand, was unaffected.

"Did my parents say whether they were going to bring the kids back tonight?" Callie asked as she flopped down on the living room sofa.

"I don't think they're planning on bringing them back at all. When I talked to them before we left Atlanta it sounded like they were having a ball," Mark replied. "Hey, don't take off your shoes yet…I have something I want to show you."

Callie groaned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. She really didn't feel like seeing anything other than her pillow, but she was too tired to fight him on it and shuffled along behind him. However, when she realized he was pulling her toward the back door she stopped dead in her tracks.

"We're going outside? Mark, please, I'm so sleepy. I don't want to go outside…I want to go to bed!" she whined, jumping up and down and stomping her feet like a child.

"Did you seriously just throw a tantrum?" Mark laughed, staring at her in disbelief. "Now I know where Aiden gets it from. Come on Cal, it's only going to take a minute and I promise it'll be worth your while."

"The only way it'll be worth my while is if you have a bed out there," she muttered, all the while pouting at him. He shook his head and moved behind her to cover her eyes. Slowly and carefully, he steered her out the back door and onto the deck.

"Don't let me trip and fall down the steps," Callie said.

"Have I ever let you fall?" Mark asked his voice rumbling sexily in her ear.

"Don't try to seduce me either," she shot back with a smirk. "Nothing you do is going to get you into my panties tonight."

"Just keep your eyes closed," he chuckled lightly. Removing his hands from her eyes he loosed and removed his tie, then blindfolded her with it before scooping her up and carrying her down the steps. When they were safe on solid ground, he put her back on her feet and instructed her to keep her eyes closed while he removed the blindfold. "Ok, you can look now."

When Callie opened her eyes, she had to look back and make sure they were still at the right house. She couldn't believe it—there was a huge addition off of the office. He could tell she was both surprised and confused. She was smiling, but she hadn't said a word.

"Ok, so remember how you told me you always wanted a tree house as a kid but your parents would never let you have one because they thought you'd fall and break your neck?" Mark asked. She nodded 'yes.' "Well, it's not a tree house, but it's all yours."

"You built me a room? How did you—we were only gone two weeks?" Callie asked, still in shock that he would do such a thing.

"Let's just say I had to grease some palms…and I had your dad supervise to make sure it would be done by the time we got home," Mark replied. "So, you ready for the grand tour?"

"Aww, you built me a room," Callie cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Three kids, nearly nine years of marriage, and Mark Sloan still managed to impress the hell out of her sometimes. "I so love you…now lets go see it!"

"Your key, m'lady," Mark said as he fished it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Callie bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly as she put it in the lock and opened the door. Mark just stood back and appreciated the sight. There was nothing he loved more in the world than seeing his wife and his daughters happy. Callie gasped as she took it all in for the first time. The entire room was decorated in black and white, and there was a plush king sized bed right in the middle. To the right there was a wall of bookshelves stocked with all her favorite novels as well as her comic book collection. To the left there was a state of the art stereo system and shelving that housed all of her records and CDs.

"There are a couple of other things," Mark said. He picked up the large, touch-screen remote that was on the night stand and hit a button. There was the soft whir of a motor as a large projection screen came down from the ceiling right in front of the bed. "The media cabinet at the foot of the bed holds the DVD and Blu-Ray players and movies, as well as all your game systems and games." He sauntered up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her neck. "So, do you like it?"

"Babe, I love it…this is amazing," she replied.

"Good, well there's one more thing you need to see." There was a door she hadn't noticed on the other side of the bookshelves. He opened it and pulled her inside. "It's a full bathroom, complete with a claw foot tub because I know how much you love to soak."

"I—I don't even know what you say. I don't deserve all this," Callie replied. She was truly speechless, and that was a rare occurrence.

"Yes, you do deserve it. You're an amazing mother and wife and on top of it all you save lives too. I've told you before, you're superwoman…and superwoman deserves some time to herself when she wants it," he said.

"Superwoman might want to invite her superman to join her every once in a while. Think he'd be up for it?" she teased.

"He's up in more ways than one right now," Mark said, waggling his eyebrow at her.

"Oooh, dirty," she laughed.

"I think we need some mood music Mrs. Torres-Sloan," Mark said, picking up the remote once again. He tapped the screen and "Sleepy" by Sarah Vaughan began to waft through the room. He extended his hand and Callie gladly accepted. Pulling her close, she rested her head on his shoulder as they began to sway to the beat—and two minutes later she was snoring lightly in his ear. Only Callie could fall asleep standing up. He sighed and accepted the fact that he'd have to resume his plans to get in her panties in the morning.

"Cal," he whispered in her ear trying to wake her as gently as possible. "You need to get out of your clothes so I can get you in the bed."

"Singing robots on ice," she mumbled softly, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"What?"

"Aiden wants to see singing robots on ice. We have to fly on a spaceship and then see singing robots on ice," she repeated, opening her eyes slowly.

The woman was clearly not fully awake, but she was alert enough to step out of her dress when he unzipped her. He unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor with her dress before pulling back the covers and sitting her on the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as he kneeled down to remove the shoes from her feet, and she had just enough energy left to crawl over to her side of the bed and stretch out on her stomach. By the time Mark stripped down to his boxers and crawled in beside her, she was dead to the world…and finally he realized she was talking about the trip to the Air and Space Museum and Transformers on Ice their daughter had been hinting about for weeks.

**Fin.**


End file.
